


Geschichten aus dem Klo der Maulenden Myrthe

by gravity_always_wins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt, Location themed, Minor Character Death, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quote-inspired, Sectumsempra
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity_always_wins/pseuds/gravity_always_wins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ob nun Angriffe von Trollen, Basilisken oder anderen Mitschülern. In Hogwarts haben sogar die Toiletten so manche Geschichte gesehen. Einige von ihnen sind hier gesammelt. Drabbles von variierender Länge mit Figuren aus allen Generationen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. „Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache." Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> (AN) Hallo :) Dies ist mein Beitrag zum Filmzitate-Projekt: http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/10943/1 . Die Drabbles sind auch auf http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/54678788000451d018227e06/1/Geschichten-aus-dem-Klo-der-Maulenden-Myrthe gepostet. Aktuell sind dort schon mehr gepostet (ich werde aber hier aufholen).  
> Ich habe den Begriff Drabble etwas weiter gefasst und werde nicht in der Reihenfolge des Projektes posten. Außerdem wird bei mir das Filmzitat NUR als Überschrift vorkommen. Für die 10 selbstgewählten Zitate nehme ich Songzitate und die Drabbles werden dann wahrscheinlich nicht in der Toilette spielen :)

**Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache**

„Vielleicht sollten wir das doch nicht tun?“ der kleine Junge, dessen dunkle Haare seine kritisch blickenden Augen fast vollkommen verdeckten, betrachtete den Wasserhahn. Genauer gesagt die kleine silberne Schlange, die sich an diesem entlang wandte.

„Wir haben doch nicht alles perfekt geplant, um jetzt zurück in den Schlafsaal zu schleichen! Mach schon, ich kann das nicht, aber du. Und niemand wird uns erwischen. Schulleiter Darring schläft dank uns tief und fest und Professor Krawen läuft doch sowieso immer die gleichen Rundgänge.“ Sprach sein Freund. Wo der Andere unauffällig und abweisend wirkte, war er offen und charismatisch.  
Die beiden auf den ersten Blick unterschiedlichen Kameraden hatten jedoch einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Unter anderem wurden sie beide gerne unterschätzt und erreichten dies immer. Denn wer hätte schon von diesen vorbildlichen Slytherin-Viertklässlern erwartet, dass sie spät nachts einen vor Kurzem entdeckten Eingang mithilfe einer seltenen und versteckten Fähigkeit öffnen würden?

Doch trotzdem waren sie hier, bereit für ein außergewöhnliches Abenteuer, mit der Neugier direkt vor ihnen.

Nachdem er, wie schon vor einer Woche unbeabsichtigt, ein befehlendes Zischeln von sich gegeben hatte, trat der Kleinere der beiden beiseite und machte eine auffordernde Armbewegung von seinem Freund zu dem sich öffnenden Eingang. Dieser blickte zuerst skeptisch, doch ging er trotzdem zu dem Loch und sprang, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, hinein.

„Alles klar, Gaunt!“, rief er, „Du kannst springen. Man verletzt sich nicht“

 

* * *

 

 

Zwei Wochen später fand man seine seit 56 Stunden vermisste Leiche. Nur Mendir Gaunt wusste, wie Signo Marlow wirklich starb und wieso seine Leiche im Wald gefunden wurde. Marlow hatte sich den Klang des öffnenden Zischelns gemerkt und als Mendir sich geweigert hatte, die Kammer des Schreckens wieder einmal zu öffnen, hatte er sich alleine hinein geschlichen.  
Doch der Basilisk nahm nur Befehle von dem Erben Slytherins an. Und dieser Erbe musste die Kammer beschützen.


	2. 16. „Du entschuldigst dich zu oft." Wanted

**Du entschuldigst dich zu oft**

„Kampf! Kampf in meinem Heim!“ kreischte Myrte durchdringend. Parvati und Lavender tauschten einen schnellen Blick und schossen zeitgleich mit so viel Kraft wie möglich Flüche auf ihren Gegner. Als dieser fiel, hasteten sie in das Mädchenklo, immer mit der Hoffnung noch mehr Kämpfe zu überstehen.  
Als Parvati den Raum betrat, sah sie nur noch ein grünes Licht auf ihre Schwester treffen, die liebe büchervernarrte Padma, die nie gern gekämpft hatte. Mit einem Schrei feuerte sie mehrere Schneideflüche auf den Todesser, von dem der Todesfluch gestammt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Bitte Padma. Es tut mir so leid.“ Flehte sie immer wieder, nachdem sie sich neben ihren Zwilling gekniet hatte. Entschuldigte sich, wie so oft. Für ein kaputtes Spielzeug, einen verletzenden Kommentar, für alles Mögliche.

 

 Lavender kniete sich neben ihre beste Freundin und hielt sie fest. Sie fing die durch Schluchzer ausgelösten Erschütterungen auf und dämpfte die Geräusche des Weinens. Doch die Schlacht war noch nicht vorbei und der Krieg noch lange nicht. Die beiden Mädchen hörten Fenrir Greyback nicht, als er den Raum betrat.  
Doch Lavender hörte das Knurren kurz bevor ihre Seite von scharfen Krallen aufgerissen wurde. Parvati konnte sie - wenigstens sie – retten.

 

Und half ihr nach der Schlacht, sich selbst wiederzufinden. Es half auch ihr. Doch trotzdem entschuldigte sie sich nur noch in ihren Träumen.


	3. 20. „Meins!" Findet Nemo

**Meins!**

 

Als Myrte ein Geräusch hörte, fuhr sie aus ihrem Abflussrohr, um den Störenfried aus der Toilette zu vertreiben, die schon als ‚Klo der maulenden Myrte‘ -wie sie diese Bezeichnung hasste- bekannt war. Doch dieser war schon wieder verschwunden und hatte einige Blubberblasen im Waschbecken zurückgelassen. Es musste eine andere Seife sein, denn nun stieg eine schillernde Blase auf und war auf ihrer Kopfhöhe.

Lächelnd betrachtete Myrte sich. Das Licht brach sich an der schillernden Oberfläche und ließ ihr gespiegeltes Gesicht rosig, wie lebendig, erscheinen.

Doch dann zerplatzte die Blase und der Zauber brach. Maulend fuhr Myrte zurück in ihr Abflussrohr.


	4. 25. „Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt." Romeo und Julia

**Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt**

  
Draco Malfoy, vierzig Jahre alt und wegen eines Vergehen seines Sohnes zu Besuch in Hogwarts, stand vor einem Spiegel in einem Mädchenklo und hing Erinnerungen nach. Myrthe war nicht da, doch trotzdem war alles in seinem Kopf so lebendig, dass er fast meinte, Harry Potter hinter sich im Spiegel zu sehen.  
Vorsichtig Knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und betrachtete die dünnen hellen Narben auf seiner Brust. Sie mochten unscheinbar wirken, doch er würde nie diesen Schmerz vergessen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit richtete er sich wieder her und verließ die Toilette. Kehrte den Erinnerungen den Rücken und schritt zurück in sein Leben.  
  



	5. 84. „So ist es nun mal, bis zur wahren Liebe erster Kuss.“ Shrek

** So ist es nun mal, bis zur wahren Liebe erster Kuss **

  
Das Weinen, das von den kalten Fließen widerhallte, war ausnahmsweise nicht das, der Maulenden Myrthe. Der Ursprung des Geräusches war eine vollkommen niedergeschlagene Hermine Granger, die leise und von Hicksern und Schluchzern unterbrochen abwechselnd Ronald Weasley und diese alberne Lavender Brown zur Hölle schimpfte.  
  
Neben ihr saß unbemerkt Myrthe und starrte sie neugierig und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.  
„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst“, Ruckartig hob Hermine den Kopf, „Aber ich denke es wird besser, wenn du den Richtigen findest.“ Fuhr Myrthe unbeeindruckt fort. Als Hermine sie nur perplex anguckte, wurde sie sauer.  
„Natürlich interessiert es dich nicht, was ich zu sagen habe. Was weiß ich schon, schließlich durfte ich es ja nie erleben, weil ich gestorben bin!“ ihre Stimme steigerte sich zu einem Kreischen und mit einem Aufschrei und einem Platschen verschwand sie in der Toilette.  
  
Vorsichtig wischte sich Hermine die Tränen ab und rappelte sich auf. Sie fühlte sich zwar noch nicht wirklich besser, aber sie beschloss, dass es Schlimmeres gab, als diesen bescheuertsten aller Weasleys. Er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte, dieses blonde Kichermonster abzuschlabbern. Sie würde stark bleiben und er würde angekrochen kommen.  
So etwas tat man nicht mit Hermine Granger. Nicht mit ihr!


	6. 3. „Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung!" Spider-Man

**Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung!**

  
  
Wer außer ihm? Wer sonst hätte die Fähigkeiten, das Können, den Willen besitzen können, um zu entdecken, was er entdeckt hatte? So gut versteckt, so clever geschützt, doch Blut würde Blut finden und die große Aufgabe nach Jahrhunderten fortgesetzt werden können. Das größte Geheimnis Hogwarts, denn nur wer die Kraft hatte es zu finden, hatte auch die Kraft seine Bestimmung zu verwirklichen. Oh, und er hatte die Kraft. Und endlich auch die passenden Mittel dazu.  
  
Und Vertrauensschüler Tom Riddle ging lächelnd aus dem Badezimmer der Mädchen. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Endlich würde seine geliebte Schule gesäubert werden.


	7. 36. „Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wahrheit." Resident Evil

**Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wahrheit**

  
  
Die Aufräumarbeiten schritten gut voran. Harry hatte sich freiwillig für diesen Teil des Schlosses gemeldet. Myrthes Klo war stark zerstört worden, aber nichts, was sich nicht durch Magie reparieren ließ. Außer dem Mechanismus zum Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
Man würde dafür laut Hermine einen Parselmund brauchen und Harry war keiner mehr. Natürlich hatte Hermine auch dafür eine Theorie: Sie glaubte es lag daran, dass Harry kein Horkrux mehr war. Er wusste nur, dass es besser so war. Parsel zu beherrschen hatte ihm fast nur Ärger eingebracht.  
  
So sinnierend schwang er seinen Zauberstab, als ihn auf einmal ein Geräusch aufschreckte und zum Angriff bereit herumzufahren ließ. Ginny. Sie war ihm bisher aus dem Weg gegangen.  
„Ginny?“  
„Harry.“, antwortete sie, „Ich wollte mit dir reden.“ Sie sah so müde aus, so anders als noch zu Bills Hochzeit. Sogar der Unterschied zu den Momenten vor der Schlacht war offensichtlich. Er sah sie nur fragend an und dachte endlich daran den Zauberstab zu senken.  
  
„Wir haben viel gehofft. Aber das ist Monate her. Und… Und ich kann nicht Harry. Ich denke nicht, dass es wir es zusammen schaffen. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich mit mir selbst tun soll.“, sprach sie schnell und mit einer flachen Stimme. Ihre Augen waren trocken und ihre Haltung gerade.  
  
Er nickte und sie begann ihm beim Aufräumen zu helfen.


	8. 5. „Während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind." Inception

**Während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind**

  
  
Geister können nicht schlafen.  
Es ist Heiligabend, das Festessen für die in Hogwarts gebliebenen Schüler ist vorbei und sie sind sicher in ihren Betten. Nun findet eigentlich die kleine Weihnachtsfeier statt, die der Fette Mönch immer für alle Geister organisiert. Myrthe wurde eingeladen, aber sie kann nicht ertragen, wieder einmal von Peeves verspottet zu werden. Von der Grauen Dame wird sie ignoriert und der Baron betrachtet sie, als wollte er ihren durscheinenden Körper öffnen und alle ihre Geheimnisse an sein Gewand schmieren. Nick redet immer nur über die Kopflosen, die ihn nie akzeptieren. Der Fette Mönch ist freundlich, doch sein Mitleid macht sie nur wütend und traurig.  
  
Es ist ihr erstes Weihnachten als ein Geist und sie versucht, wenn sie schon nicht schlafen kann, doch wenigstens zu Träumen.  
Ein Weihnachten vor Hogwarts - sie war acht Jahre alt - ihr großer Bruder und sie spielten im Schnee. Mitten in der wilden Schneeballschlacht wurde er von einem Ball getroffen, von dem sie nun weiß, dass er durch ihre Magie geschleudert wurde. Doch damals war ihr das natürlich noch nicht klar und er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Sie hatten zu viel Spaß. Als ihre Mutter sie hereinrief wurden sie von warmen Essen und Tee empfangen. Sie erinnert sich an Lachen, an den warmen Blick ihrer Mutter, an die Scherze ihres Vaters, an die Vorfreude.  
  
Ein Glucksen in einem Wasserrohr reist sie aus ihrer Träumerei. Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder. Wie es ihnen wohl dieses Jahr geht? Vermissen sie sie? Sie kann nicht aus Hogwarts fort und ihre Familie kann nicht hierher, sie sind Muggel. Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut. Frustriert betrachtet sie ihre Umrisse in einem Spiegel. Sie hasst den Tod.  
  
Es vergehen viele Weihnachten und irgendwann bemerkt Myrthe, dass sie sich nicht mehr an die Zeit vor Hogwarts, vor dem Sterben erinnern kann. Langsam haben sich ihre Erinnerungen davongeschlichen, sind an den Fließen des Bades zerschellt. Zurück bleibt nur Schmerz: das Gesicht von Olive Hornby, ihre Worte, große gelbe Augen, das Gefühl von Heimweh.

 


	9. 67. „Willkommen in meinem Leben." Constantine

**Willkommen in meinem Leben **

„Du Albus?“ Scorpius Malfoy klang skeptisch.   
„Hm?“ reagierte der Angesprochene abwesend und zog beiläufig seine Hufflepuff-Krawatte zu Recht.   
„War das grad‘ James, der von Lily in das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe gejagt wird?“ auch Scorpius hatte jetzt seine gelbe Krawatte in den Händen und sorgte dafür, dass sie gerade hing.   
„Oh, das. Ich hab doch gesagt, du würdest viel verstehen, wenn du erst Lily kennenlernst.“ Erklärte Albus, immer noch desinteressiert.   
„Ich glaub ich weiß jetzt, warum du in den Ferien lieber zu uns ins Manor kommst. Das sieht schmerzhaft aus.“ In seiner Stimme lag widerwillige Faszination.   
„Man gewöhnt sich daran.“


	10. „Ich unterbreche nur ungern diesen Moment ergriffenen Schweigens, aber ob wir uns wohl von hier verpissen könnten?" Deap Blue Sea

**Ich unterbreche nur ungern diesen Moment ergriffenen Schweigens, aber ob wir uns wohl von hier verpissen könnten? **

 

„Es ist genial.“  
„Nein, wir sind genial, James.“  
„Ehm…Jungs?“  
„Absolute Klasse!“  
„Aber sowas von.“  
„Ernsthaft Jungs!“  
„Warum sind wir nicht eher hier drauf gekommen?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber es ist wunderschön.“  
„Fred! James! Könntet ihr gefälligst aufhören unser Werk zu bewundern und mit mir abhauen! Da kommt Myrthe.“   
„Verdammt nochmal, Lucy! Warum sagst du nicht eher ‘was?“  
Lucy seufzte nur genervt auf und zog so schnell es ging ihre Cousins weg von der leise blubbernden Toilettenschüssel, raus aus dem Klo und in dunkle Gänge.  
  
Zurück blieben der verdutzte Geist eines Mädchens und ein kompliziertes System, das von nun an Abwasser und gelegentlich „lustige“ kleine Scherzartikel in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins leiten würde.

 


	11. „Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine einzige Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt." Avatar

 

** Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine einzige Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt **

  
  
„Ach, weint da etwa jemand? Soll ich dich trösten?“ Myrte klang gleichzeitig verspottend und besorgt, wenn das denn möglich war.  
„Geh!“  
„Ach, natürlich! Die dumme Myrte kann nicht trösten, sie hat keine Ahnung, sie ist nur das dumme Mädchen das sogar zum Sterben zu dumm war!“  
„Geh! Was weißt du schon von Todesangst. Du bist nur gestorben.“   
„JA! Kein Kampf, keine Chance. Und wenn, wozu sich wehren? Wozu zurückkehren?“ Myrte schrie ihn weiter an. Wollte, dass er aufstand, weitermachte, wollte verstehen. Bevor sie gestorben war hatte sie sich sogar vorgenommen, sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen. Vielleicht wollte er das auch? Und so sagte sie das Trostspendenste, das ihr einfiel:  
„Du kannst mit in meiner Toilette leben.“  
  
Der Junge lehnte das Angebot ab. Doch er kam wieder und fand in Myrte die einzige Person, der er sein Herz ausschütten konnte.  
  
Durch einen Sectumsempra wurde auch diese Zuflucht mit schwarzen Erinnerungen beladen. 


	12. 41. "Es gibt doch immer welche, die es ganz genau wissen wollen." Blade

** Es gibt doch immer welche, die es ganz genau wissen wollen **   
  


‚Anschaulicher Geschichtsunterricht‘ nannten sie es und anschaulich war es. So anschaulich, dass sie sich nun über eine Kloschüssel beugte und zur Ruhe zu kommen versuchte. Sie war in der fünften Klasse und natürlich hatte sie seitdem sie mit elf Jahren in die magische Welt gekommen war schon so einiges über den Krieg gehört. In ihrem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts war der Krieg gerade einmal seit drei Jahren vorbei gewesen und die Spuren hatte man noch gesehen. Am Schloss und an den Menschen.   
In Hufflepuff verschwieg man ihn nicht, aber sehr viel darüber reden tat man dennoch nicht. Zu viele wurden durch ihre Erinnerungen verletzt.  
  
Und nun waren sie der  erste Jahrgang in dem man beschlossen hatte, dass Fünfzehnjährige die damaligen Gräuel sehen mussten. Zum Schutz der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft. An sich stimmte sie dem zu, aber, dass sie sich die Erinnerungen der Kriegsteilnehmer ansehen mussten, hielt sie nicht aus. Nicht einmal in dieser Toilette fühlte sie sich wohl, denn sie wusste, dass auch diese damals eine wichtige Rolle spielte.  
  
Sie hoffte sehr, dass eine andere Unterrichtsmethode gefunden werden würde.


	13. 91. "Ich sagte ihnen, dass sie aufhören sollten. Doch dann machte ich mit" Hero Of War - Rise Against

** Ich sagte ihnen, dass sie aufhören sollten. Doch dann machte ich mit **

  
  
Millicent Bullstrode.  
  
Als ihre Mutter ihr zum sechsten Geburtstag ein schönes Kleid schenkt, ist es nach dem zweiten Tragen zerrissen.  
  
Trampel. Schande.  
  
Als sie mit elf Jahren nach Slytherin eingeteilt wird, buhen sie drei Viertel der Halle aus.  
  
Schnösel. Schlägerin.  
  
Es dauert zwei Tage bis die Mädchen, mit denen sie einen Schlafsaal teilt, von ihrer Muggelmutter erfahren. Nur zehn Stunden später wird sie das erste Mal von Hauskameraden zusammengeschlagen. Älter und stärker.  
  
Schlammblut. Emporkömmling.  
  
Zwei Tage später schlägt sie das erste Mal zurück.  
  
Primitiv. Bulldogge.  
  
Wenn sie im Unterricht etwas sagen soll, kichern sie hinter ihr. Wenn sie die Gänge entlangläuft, nah an der Wand und mit gesenktem Kopf, rempeln sie sie an. Schubsen. Schießen Stolperflüche.  
  
Dumm. Nutzlos.  
  
Als sie anfängt Ravenclaws mit Tinte zu bespritzen und Hufflepuffs die Bücher runterzureißen erntet sie einige anerkennende Blicke.  
Wenn sie Potter auslacht, lachen sie mit.  
  
Rüpel. Lästermaul. Slytherin.  
  
Sie lässt sich von Daphne umstylen und hört Pansys Schwärmereien zu. Sie bleibt in dieser Gruppe und macht sich den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zum Zuhause.  
  
Mitläuferin. Untertanin. Freundin.  
  
Ihre Mutter stirbt als sie sechzehn ist. Ihr Vater auch. Sie weiß, dass es die Leute waren, die damals als sie elf war nah am Feuer saßen. Über UTZ-Hausaufgaben und Unternehmenspläne gebeugt. Sie trifft sie wieder, mit von Masken bedeckten Gesichtern.  
  
Todesserin.  
  
In der Schlacht von Hogwarts bleibt sie. Kämpft gegen so viele andere Schüler. Für Voldemort.  
  
Tot.


	14. 35. „Du hast eine Art, dass man laufend kotzen könnte"Blues Brothers

** Du hast eine Art, dass man laufend kotzen könnte **

  
  
„Ach, das ich das nochmal erleben darf. Der Goldjunge hat einen über den Durst getrunken und kotzt sich im Klo der maulenden Myrte aus.“  
„Das liegt nur an deiner wundervollen Art, Malfoy“ knurrte Harry und wandte sich wieder der Kloschüssel zu.   
„Und was machst du überhaupt hier?“ fiel ihm auf einmal ein.  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich wichtige Gründe um hier zu sein.“  
„Ach ja und welche.“ Fragte er argwöhnisch nach. „Oder bist du etwa auch nur hier, um dir die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen.“ Jetzt musste er kichern. War wahrscheinlich der Restalkohol. Nicht etwa, dass Malfoys Blick lustig gewesen wäre, genauso wenig wie das nun folgende Zähneknirschen. Malfoy war kein bisschen lustig, daran änderte auch ein überstandener Krieg nichts. Von Malfoys Art musste er kotzen, absolut.  
Und auch, dass leise zurückhaltende Lachen in das sein Zähneknirschen sich jetzt verwandelte war nicht etwa ganz nett, nein, niemals.  
  
„Potter, du bist ein verdammter Idiot“ prustete Malfoy und übergab sich überraschend in seine Kloschüssel. Doch das brachte die beiden nur noch mehr zum Lachen.  
Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter einmal nach der inoffiziellen Abschlussparty lachend und kotzend zusammen in einem Mädchenklo sitzen würden. Es war albern und bescheuert und gleichzeitig unglaublich befreiend, nach so vielen Jahren.  
  
Als sie sich beide wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten rutschte Malfoy etwas Richtung Harry und streckte eine Hand aus.  
„Ich glaube von jemandem, der mich kotzen gesehen hat, will ich mich nicht mehr mit Nachnamen anreden lassen. Ich bin Draco.“  
Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Überraschung schlug er ein.  
„Harry.“  
  
Und an diesem denkwürdigen Tag, nach einem Schuljahr, in dem langsam Akzeptanz gewachsen war, geschah es wirklich, dass Draco Malfoy Harry Potter noch einmal eine Hand anbot. Und diesmal wurde sie angenommen und besiegelte den Anfang einer vorsichtigen Freundschaft.


End file.
